Reformasi
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Ketika Indonesia merasa jenuh pada semua kebusukan ditahun 1998. Timbullah suatu keyakinan untuk mengubah negaranya. Reformasi. Warning! Abal, pendek, Kata-kata abstrak. Please RnR...


Sudah banyak kemunafikan terbungkus rapat.

Seolah tak ada lagi kebohongan—semua terlihat benar.

Kebohongan dan kebusukan telah tertutupi walaupun ia masih bisa mencium bau busuk itu.

Krisis moneter dan ekonomi mencekik leher rakyatnya.

Krisis sosial mencengkram tubuhnya.

Krisis budaya menghancurkan landasan Pancasila yang dimilikinya.

Krisis politik semakin menguarkan aroma busuk birokrasi.

Pelita jangka panjang berakhir pada keterpurukan.

Kerusuhan meneteskan darah kelam atas birokrasi yang gagal.

Kini dirinya hanya membutuhkan satu solusi.

Reformasi...

* * *

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Reformasi © Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

Mei 1998

Mata coklat Indonesia membelalak ketika kerusuhan tersaji dihadapannya.

Tak habis dalam penglihatannya, betapa kerusakan serta korban berjatuhan.

Namun dirinya hanya terpaku ditempat—tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

'_Ini salahku,'_ batinnya penuh sesal. _'Aku tidak bisa membantu.'_

Kini ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya seperti disayat. Darah menetes perlahan dilengannya.

"Maafkan aku, rakyatku…"

**.**

Korupsi.

Semua bencana bersumber dari sana.

Korupsi beserta kolusi dan nepotisme adalah sikap busuk yang mengerogoti nyawa rakyatnya setiap saat.

Kini rakyatnya menuntut sesuatu.

Keadilan.

Tapi dimana bosnya saat rakyatnya butuh keadilan?

Mengapa dipemerintahannya KKN semakin merajarela?

Mengapa pintu kejujuran pers tertutup rapat? Menutupi kebusukan birokrasi pejabat-pejabat hina itukah?

Jangan salahkan rakyatnya yang kini bersikap anarkis.

Bangunan dihancurkan, penjarahan merajarela, membiarkan setiap orang yang terlibat menjadi korban.

Padahal si penganut anarkisme itu juga korban.

Korban dari KKN, korban dari lemahnya birokrasi, dan korban dari Orde Baru yang telah mencapai titik kehancurannya.

Mereka telah mencapai titik jenuhnya.

Mereka menuntut satu solusi.

Reformasi...

* * *

12 Mei 1998

Indonesia mendengarkan tuntutan rakyatnya yang penuh rasa amarah yang membara.

Bosnya kembali memimpinnya—memimpin rakyatnya.

Percuma saja, bos.

Kau tidak akan membuat perubahan yang berarti.

Kecuali kau dapat menuruti tuntutan mereka.

Kini tuntutan rakyat semakin menggemuruh di telinganya.

"_Bubarkan Orde Baru dan Golkar!_

_Hapuskan Dwifungsi ABRI!_

_Hapuskan KKN__!_

_Tegakkan supremasi hukum, HAM, dan demokrasi!__"_

Ya, rakyatnya kini butuh keadilan—bukan janji kosong belaka.

Reformasi adalah jalan terakhir bagi mereka.

* * *

"Tapi bos, kita tidak bisa menyerang mereka dengan senjata!" Indonesia menggebrak meja bosnya.

Terlambat! Aparat keamanan bersenjata telah diturunkan.

Dan ia tak bisa mencegahnya.

Apa bosnya sudah gila?

Menurunkan aparat keamanan bersenjata untuk menghalau para demonstran itu.

Yang sebagian besar adalah kaum muda.

Para benih pahlawan yang akan membawa harapan bagi bangsa ini.

Kini mereka harus berhadapan dengan aparat bersenjata?

Bosnya benar-benar gila!

**.**

Kini Indonesia bisa mendengar bunyi senapan api saling bersahutan.

'Ini—benar-benar keterlaluan!' batinnya geram.

Tapi percuma saja, ia tak bisa menghentikan itu semua.

Kini ia hanya bisa menyaksikan empat pemuda dari universitas Trisakti gugur sebagai pahlawan.

'_Selamat jalan pahlawan reformasi...'

* * *

_

18 Mei 1998

Para mahasiswa dengan jaket almamaternya berlari dan mengepung gedung DPR/MPR.

Para mahasiswa dari berbagai universitas dengan gagahnya menunjukkan taring mereka.

Mereka ingin menurunkan bosnya dari kursi kepresidenan.

Mereka terpanggil oleh penderitaan rakyat, hati mereka diprovokatori oleh janji rakyat yang belum lunas.

Indonesia bisa menyaksikan mereka menuntut bosnya untuk turun dari jabatannya.

32 tahun bosnya menjabat, baru kali ini ada yang memintanya untuk turun.

"_Turunkan Pak Harto dari kursi kepresidenan!"_

Semangat membara mereka membuat Indonesia yakin bahwa mereka adalah pelopor perubahan.

Mereka terus menuntut, tak ada ketakutan menghinggapi mereka.

Karena sebuah keyakinan mutlak yang bernama reformasi.

* * *

21 Mei 1998

Indonesia bernafas lega, kini bosnya telah meninggalkan singgasananya.

32 tahun sudah ia memerintah dan sudah saatnya ia butuh pengganti.

Wakil bosnya mulai menggantikannya.

Membawa sebuah harapan baru bagi rakyat Indonesia.

**.**

Indonesia kini bisa menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya.

'_Terima kasih pahlawan muda,'_ senyum indah tak lepas dari bibirnya.

'_Kalian telah membawakan reformasi kepadaku.'_

_

* * *

_

#

SELESAI

#

* * *

Eka's Note : Oke, saya emang gila! Bukannya nyelesaiin fic yang lain, malah bikin fic baru. Mana ini fic dialognya sedikit banget! *jedukin kepala ke tembok*

Dan gilanya, saya nulis fic ini cuma sejaman! Hahaha! Gila abis! Biasanya mah saya nulis fic satu hari gak selesai-selesai... (Readers : pantesan elo kalo update lama.)

Oke, fic ini terinspirasi saat saya membaca koran tadi pagi. Pokoknya tentang pemasukan nama Presiden Soeharto sebagai pahlawan nasional. Banyak yang protes karena dimasa pemerintahan beliau, banyak terjadi pertumpahan darah. Salah satunya mengenai peristiwa reformasi.

Oke, saya minta review ya... boleh kan? (Pasang tampang 'puppy eyes')


End file.
